


Provocation

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chair Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Creampie, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Feelings Realization, First Time, Gun Kink, Gunplay, In more ways than one, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, The Bridge Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, connor blows and fucks hank's gun, connor's not deviant yet but getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor defies Hank during their conversation at Riverside Park, pressing his forehead up against Hank's revolver almost sensually, as if courting death itself.Hank thinks nothing of it until he goes to use the bathroom later that night and finds Connor in the kitchen playing with his gun...





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write the Hank/Reader fluff piece for you all but I've had a rough few days and fluffy Valentines' shit is just not coming out. Instead, enjoy this horny gunplay fic my last two braincells rubbed together to produce. Takes place during and after the Bridge chapter.

"You know you're not going to shoot me, Lieutenant," Connor said, stepping forward to brush his forehead against the barrel of the gun as snow drifted to the ground around them. "You're just trying to provoke a reaction. I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you." His voice dripped with defiance as his brown eyes bored into Hank's soul, and Hank was sure he was flirting with death, goading Hank to pull the trigger the same way Hank did when he was alone at the kitchen table with the revolver pressed against his temple, his hard cock in his other hand.

Hank pushed thoughts of earlier in the evening from his mind. "You think you're so fucking smart… Always one step ahead, huh? Tell me this, smart ass… How do I know you're not a deviant?"

"I self-test regularly. I know what I am, and what I am not," Connor replied.

Hank pulled the gun away from Connor's forehead. He couldn't do it. Connor was too human-like to shoot at point-blank range, even if he would come back the next morning good as new, ready to continue the investigation.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked.

Hank grabbed a beer and retreated to drink in solitude. "I need to think," he muttered in response, heading back into the park. Connor would undoubtedly follow, but he asked no more questions, and for that, Hank was glad.

***

Connor came home with Hank once he was done ruminating, the chill setting into his bones and making them ache. It wasn't a choice, really: he was too drunk to drive, and it made sense for the android to stay with him until they got another lead so they could follow up on it as quickly as possible. 

Not that Hank was sure he wanted to follow up on the investigation. All avenues were pointing to the idea of deviants being living beings, and the concept unsettled him. If deviants were alive, and Connor was a deviant, then—

He stopped the thought. He was too drunk to consider it properly, and Connor's hands felt good on his skin as he unbuttoned his shirt and eased it off his shoulders. He liked the boy and his pretty face and hands, his sweet manner. If he was alive, Hank wouldn't hesitate to take him to bed, but finding out was the hard part. How could he really tell whether Connor's reactions were legitimate or simply affectations of his programming designed to manipulate him?

Hank felt strong hands pull off his jeans, but Connor left his boxers on. The android eased him down onto the mattress, pulling the covers over him and tucking him in. Hank closed his eyes, sleep claiming him before he could thank Connor for seeing him home safely.

It would have to wait until morning, but which time he'd probably have a hangover. Oh well, he wasn't good at thank-yous anyway, and Connor would probably just spout some excuse about Hank's safety being for the good of the investigation anyway.

***

Hank woke, certain he heard noises from the other room. Sumo was probably dragging something around; hopefully not one of his jazz records again. Hank needed to piss anyway, and he got out of bed, padding out into the hallway.

He paused in his tracks when he heard what sounded like a moan coming from the kitchen. He looked around the corner and his eyes almost fell out of his head when he realized what he was seeing.

Connor was sitting on one of his kitchen chairs. His pants and underwear were pulled down around his ankles, and his legs were spread, revealing a gorgeous pussy. A pussy that he was fucking with Hank's revolver like it was a dildo, sliding the barrel in and out of him and moaning softly with his eyes closed.

Hank's mouth fell open. He knew he should look away, but he couldn't. His cock hardened in his boxers, his need to use the bathroom forgotten as all he could think about was Connor pleasuring himself in front of him in the most risky, dangerous way possible. This could all be a play, some way for Connor to get close to him and use him, but if that was so, Hank was well and truly ensnared.

Connor's eyes snapped open and Hank knew he'd been seen. The android had to have known he was there all along. The chair was even angled to give him the perfect view.

"Lieutenant." Connor pulled the gun out of his slick pussy and raised it to his mouth, running his tongue up the length of the barrel suggestively. Hank's mouth was drier than any desert, his blood rushing to his cock so hard he thought he might pass out, and he leaned on the wall for support.

"Connor, what the fuck are you doing?" Hank bit his lip, longing to stride forward and grab the gun from Connor's hand, but then he knew what he'd do next. He'd slip it back into that pretty pussy and fuck Connor with it until he came.

Connor turned the revolver around and offered it to Hank, grip first, and Hank was sure that was exactly what he wanted. He took the gun in his hands, testing the weight of it like he wasn't already intimately acquainted with the thing.

"Please," Connor pleaded.

"Is this because of what happened at the park?" Hank asked, his last braincells trying desperately to leave the building and let Hank just give in to his desires. You brushed up against this gun like you wanted me to shoot you." He knelt down in front of Connor, knowing his response wouldn't matter much. He wanted this, and Hank was going to give it to him.

Connor grabbed Hank's hand holding the gun and guided it back towards his pussy. "Stop asking questions, Lieutenant. I need you."

"You need my human hands on the trigger, is that it? You can't fuck up, but I can. I could accidentally pull the trigger with my trembling fingers. That's what you want."

"You do too, Lieutenant. When you play Russian Roulette, what happens when you hit an empty chamber? Do you get an erection?" He reached for Hank's boxers and gripped his cock through the fabric, eliciting an involuntary gasp from his lips.

"Yes," Hank confessed. His dirtiest, darkest secret. He'd never told anyone about his suicidal tendencies, let alone the fact that he jerked it every time he escaped death, the gun his only lover since his wife left. He'd never expected to have a partner in this. People didn't generally go for this shit. But then Connor wasn't a person. He could die and come back like nothing happened. Hank suspected the whole thing would lose its allure if he was with someone who could actually die. It was one thing to risk his own life, but something else entirely to risk another's.

"Do it," Connor goaded. Hank leaned forward, pressing the cold steel into Connor's pussy. He was so wet that it just slipped inside. Hank gasped watching Connor's vagina swallow up the length of the barrel as Connor moaned. He was sure he'd never been this hard in his life. He pulled the gun back out, brushing Connor's tiny dick with it and coating the little nub in his lube before pushing the gun back inside.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Hank gasped. He fucked Connor with the gun, sliding it in and out while watching Connor's reactions. The boy's head was thrown back, his eyes lidded, his mouth open and eliciting sharp cries with each thrust of the gun. The trigger was getting sloppy, and Hank stopped for a moment to dry off his sweaty, slick-covered hand on his boxers.

"Do you want to shoot me, Lieutenant?" Connor looked straight into Hank's eyes, his pupils blown out.

"No," Hank said. He withdrew the gun and set it down on the floor. "Not like that, anyway." He reached forward and slipped a thick finger inside Connor, waiting for any sign of resistance, but Connor only sighed, urging him to continue. Hank stood up and whispered into Connor's ear. "I'd like to shoot my load deep inside you, though." His dick pressed into Connor's leg and he cursed the layer of fabric that separated them. He'd never wanted anything so much as he wanted to slip his cock into Connor's pussy right now. He shucked his boxers, exposing his dick to the air and Connor's eyes settled on it with a look of hunger that made Hank want to ravage him.

Connor stood up. Hank thought he was going to lead him to the bedroom, but instead he leaned down and picked up the gun. "Sit down," Connor instructed, and Hank did, wondering if he was really going to fuck Connor on this old wooden chair. Connor climbed onto his lap, and Hank was surprised how lightweight he was.

He almost lost his mind when Connor sank down on his cock, surrounding him with tight heat. Hank moaned, and was surprised when Connor slipped the gun into his hand.

"Put it in my mouth," Connor instructed, "and fuck me as hard as you can."

"Jesus." Hank's hands trembled, and he feared he'd never be able to stay still enough. He did as Connor asked and slipped the barrel into his mouth, almost coming prematurely as Connor wrapped his mouth around it and blew it like a dick, moving back and forth over the shaft. Hank's other hand gripped Connor's hip, guiding him down on his cock as Connor rode him with enthusiasm. Hank knew he wasn't going to last, not like this, not railing this beautiful twink android while he played with death.

He needed to make sure he didn't pull the trigger when he orgasmed. Any involuntary twitch could fire the revolver, and Connor would die instantly, his head exploding into fragments of metal and thirium. He was scared of that prospect and yet it threw him over the cliff into orgasm. He bellowed out a cry as he came, emptying his balls deep into Connor as he concentrated on keeping his finger still on the trigger. It took all he had to keep the gun steady as the waves of his orgasm subsided.

He released Connor's hip. Connor was steady, supporting himself by his arms on the back of the chair, and so Hank reached for his tiny dick, rubbing his calloused thumb across it until Connor was almost screaming, his cries muffled by the gun in his mouth.

"Come for me, Connor, be a good boy now," Hank urged. Connor rode Hank's spent dick as he came, his dick twitching as his vagina milked the last drops of cum from Hank's cock. Hank pulled the gun free and wrapped his arms around Connor, pulling the boy down into his arms while they were still joined.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered, rubbing circles on Connor's back. He reached out and set the gun down on the table. "I never wanted to shoot you. Not in the park, and certainly not now."

Connor looked up to meet Hank's eyes. His brown orbs were filled with tears, and one streaked down his face. Hank kissed it away, tangling his fingers in Connor's hair as he realized just how much this android had come to mean to him.

Connor had to be deviant. His programming would never allow for something like this. It didn't serve his mission in any way, shape, or form. He simply wasn't ready to admit it, and so Hank wasn't going to push.

Connor climbed off Hank's dick and stood up. Hank got to his feet and headed into the bathroom, letting go of that long needed piss and cleaning himself up. He tucked himself back into his boxers, wondering how much of this he'd remember in the morning and if he'd believe it was all just a dream.

"Where are you going?" Hank asked as Connor turned his back and started to walk away. He grabbed Connor by the wrist and pulled him back.

"I should return to stasis in the living room," Connor replied.

"Why don't you come to bed with me?" Hank asked. "I know you don't sleep, but just… let me hold you." As he said it, he knew the request was futile. Connor might accede to his demand, but when he woke in the morning, the android would be gone. Connor still needed time to accept the fact he could be deviant before he could truly embrace it.

Hank hoped that this evening had been as revelatory for Connor as it had for him. He held onto Connor tightly, reluctantly letting sleep claim him as he wondered how he'd ever considered this beautiful boy in his arms as anything less than a living being.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment or follow me on twitter @landale!


End file.
